ncisglfandomcom-20200214-history
Contingency Response Team
The Contingency Response Team is NCIS Great Lakes' tactical response and special weapons unit. For official purposes, it is integrated with the Major Case Response Team, under command of Supervisory Special Agent Kat Florez. The CRT Consists of four Special Agents, led by Special Agent in Charge Benjamin Pierce. PERSONNEL SPECIAL AGENT IN CHARGE: Special Agent Benjamin Pierce OPERATOR/POINT MAN: Special Agent Scot Harvath OPERATOR: Special Agent Conner Ryan OPERATOR/MEDIC: Special Agent Dawn Calliegh Morgan MISSION The Contingency Response Team provides a flexible, tactical response capability to the Great Lakes NCIS Major Case Team. CRT Tactical Call-ups can include the following: * Active Shooter situations-When a gunman or gunmen are actively involved in a shooting spree * Armed Standoff (With or without hostages) * VIP Escort * Event Security * Warrant Service * Counter terrorism missions EQUIPMENT The Contingency Response Team has a wide variety of equipment available to them for carrying out their missions. WEAPONS The CRT uses numerous specialised weapons not available to regular field agents. M4 Carbine: The M4 Carbine is a successful and popular variant of the M16 Assault Rifle. The M4 is chambered for the 5.56 NATO round. the M4s in the CRT arsenal are currently equipped with Picatinny Rail Interfaces and ACOG sights as standard. H&K UMP .45: The Universal Machine Pistol .45 is a Submachine Gun chambered in .45 ACP, and is one of several weapons available for Close Quarters Combat. the UMP is replacing the aging MP5s currently in the armory. FN P90: The FN P90 Personal Defense Weapon is another Close Quarters Combat weapon available to the CRT. It fires the high velocity 5.7x28 FN Cartridge. P90s in the NCIS armory are equipped with Rail Interface Systems. H&K MP7A1: An alternative to the P90, the MP7A1 is a Personal Defense Weapon chambered in 4.7x30. Like the P90, the MP7 is small and easy to conceal, but has a relatively spacious magazine. M1014 Combat Shotgun: The M1014 is a Semi-Automatic shotgun, manufactured by Benelli. This shotgun has a collapsable stock, rail interface system, and an 8+1 Magazine capacity. It is capable of firing standard 2.75" shells and 3.0" Magnum shells, fitted with either buckshot or frangible breaching slugs. It is not, however, capable of firing less lethal amunition. Mossburg 500: The Mossburg 500 pump-action shotgun is a new addition to the armory, capable of firing less-lethal ammunition. FLASHBANGS: Flashbangs are stun grenades that, on detonation, create a bright flash and a loud bang, disorienting targets. VEHICLES AVALANCHE''' '' The Primary vehicle for the Contingency Response Team is a heavily modified black 2009 Chevy Avalanche. Features include: *Police Package Engine and Suspension *4 Bucket seats *Weapons stowage points *Law Enforcement 2-way radio for communication with other Law Enforcement vehicles, as well as NCIS:GL MTAC *Red and blue LED lights in the front grille, side windows, rear windscreen, and strobing Head and Tail lights. *Emergency siren and Loudspeaker *Passive armor protection, designed to resist .308 Winchester rounds at 300 yards. *Runflat tires '''''CAMARO Two 2009 Chevrolet Camaros are available to both the Major Case team and the CRT as pursuit vehicles. Like the Avalanche, the Camaro is equipped with radios, run-flat tires, and a police pursuit vehicle package. The Camaros are, however, unarmored. Category:Units Category:Personnel